


That Game of Chance

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Board Games, Healing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Panic Attacks, Penny and Shep are just friends, Please see a professional for your mental health, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Sorry (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: A snippet of a board game night and how they came to be.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow & Shepard (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Kudos: 29





	That Game of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna go somewhere else with this but it ended up being angst. And healing. Enjoy !

**Baz**

“Sorry,” Simon tells me with a shit-eating grin on his face. I don’t know whether to kiss him or kill him.

“Masterful play, Snow,” I express in my coldest possible tone. Next to me, Shepard shivers.

“Simon I hope you know what you’re doing,” the American says. He pulls at the collar of his turtleneck, gulping audibly for effect. “He’s sitting next to  _ me _ , so you know  _ I’ll _ be on the receiving end of  _ your _ mistakes.”

I lavish in the worried expression of Shepard and Penelope. It’s always healthy to be a little afraid of me. I deliberately don’t look in Simon’s direction, but I can see the glimmer of his teeth in the corner of my eye. He’s absolutely devilish and I love it. I love him.

It’s been a few months since we came back from the States, and Simon’s been seeing a new therapist. I had my first appointment with one last week, but I rescheduled it for a month out from now. I don’t know if I’ll be ready even then, though. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.

Simon’s therapist told him to get out of the house in small increments. At first, only half an hour at a time and to nearby locations. It took him two full weeks to go with Penelope somewhere. She took him to see some new rom-com, she can drive now, so they borrowed my car and drove to the cinema. It’s only a ten minute walk, but he didn’t want to have his wings spelled. Thirty minutes after they left, Penelope called me and practically begged I come drive them home. She was halfway through her sentence when I all but flew out the front door. I made it to the ratty old building in five minutes. The pair of them turned the corner of the building, Penelope looking distressed and Simon’s face void of any emotion.

We made it back to the flat before either of them said anything. Simon had spoken first, ‘Penny I’m  _ fine _ ,’ and she had responded ‘Simon you’re not,” and then she proceeded to tell me that there had been a person bearing an uncanny resemblance to the Mage at the cinema. Another issue to add to the grocery list between Simon and his therapist, I suppose.

She, the therapist, had then suggested that Simon should keep away from public spaces for the time being. But she still encouraged him to be social, and with that, our weekly board game night tradition kicked off. Every Sunday, Penelope, Shepard, Simon, and I gather to play a game.

Now, Simon is thriving. Not  _ just _ because of the board game nights, but they helped. Also helping out now is the fact that he’s winning. By a lot. We’re playing  _ Sorry _ , Shepard’s idea, and the dice gods are fully in his favour. He’s got three pieces home already and just knocked the only one I had out home. I’m not actually mad, just pretending.

We talked about that, too. About how he’s not sure when I’m pretending and when I’m being serious. (I’m never serious.) (His mind is overactive.) So when Shepard rolls the die, I catch Simon’s eye and wink at him without the others noticing. It’s still fun to pretend, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> title from Devil You Know (Ollie Thorn's cover)


End file.
